


We're Okay

by astralfreckles



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, High School, Natural Disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfreckles/pseuds/astralfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Riley. It’s okay. Look at me,” he says, grabbing her face with both of his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for @heatherdanyel! 
> 
> The original prompt: I need someone to write a fic about Riarkle where they’re at school or something and they have severe weather (tornado maybe?) and no one knows where Riley is. She’s okay but Farkle freaks out until he actually physically sees her.

Everybody’s being crammed into the lower level bathrooms. The tornado is imminent, and every second counts. This isn’t normal for New York. It happens, but not nearly often enough for Farkle to feel even a little calm about it.

There are so many students sitting on the floor of the girls bathroom. Everyone in their group of friends is there except Riley. She had left art class a few minutes before the warning was announced. She mentioned something about going to her locker and something about her phone, but Farkle was distracted so he just nodded in response. He should have paid more attention.

He pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket and texts Riley. He just asks where she is and if she’s okay. But then five minutes goes by, then ten, then thirty. Maya notices him anxiously checking his phone and gives him a worried look, but she says in a hopeful tone, “I’m sure she’s fine. She’s probably just in one of the other bathrooms.”

He knows the tornado is not as severe as it could be, but that doesn’t stop him from thinking about what his final message to Riley would be.

_By the way, I’ve been completely in love with you practically my entire life and I just want to hear your laugh one more time._

The thought overwhelms him, and his whole face falls.

They sit there for what seems like forever, but luckily the tornado was not too intense, and the school took minimal damage.

When the teachers say it’s okay for them to leave the bathroom, Farkle hastily rises from the floor and makes his way through the crowd of students. He pushes the bathroom door open harsher than he means to, and then he’s met with what seems like a maze of people in the hallway. A lot of them look shaken up. Some of them look relieved. His eyes are darting in every direction, but he doesn’t see her. He walks to the end of the main hallway, but he still doesn’t see her. Panic sets in. He knows tears are forming in his eyes and it feels like every breath he tries to take gets stuck in his chest.

But then he turns the corner, and there she is.

Riley’s sitting on the floor, leaning against her locker. She looks totally out of it. His attention is drawn to her eyes. They’re filled with new tears, and her cheeks are streaked with old ones. Something in Farkle snaps and he starts running in her direction. He practically throws himself onto the floor next to her and pulls her into a tight embrace. Riley, immediately recognizing who it is, turns and buries her face into his neck and cries.

Farkle gasps for breath as he says, “I couldn’t get to you. I couldn’t hear from you. I couldn’t _be with you_. ”

Riley pulls away from the hug so she can look at him. “I’m sorry. I told you guys my phone was dead before I left the classroom, but I guess you didn’t hear me. I was in the bathroom next to the gym. Farkle, I’m so sorry,” Riley says between sobs, and then she lets her head fall as she starts crying again.

“Hey, Riley. It’s okay. Look at me,” he says, grabbing her face with both of his hands.

Two more tears fall down her cheeks before she hiccups to a stop, and she looks straight at him.

“This is real. We’re okay. I’m sitting here, and I can see you. You’re right in front of me, so it’s okay.” It seems to comfort her, because she leans back into him for another hug.

She sighs and asks, “What would we do without each other?”

“I think today just gave us an idea of that, no?” Farkle confesses.

It’s one of the scariest thoughts he’s ever had, and he knows that he never wants to feel that way again. His confession from before comes to mind. On the tip of his tongue are the words _by the way_ , but he doesn’t let them leave his lips. Instead, he jokes, “At least now is a good excuse for us to go eat a ton of ice cream.”

Riley laughs at this, and really, that’s all Farkle needs to hear right now, anyway.

 


End file.
